Malfoy's Don't Get Nervous
by That-One-Fangirl-16
Summary: Hermione has just gone through the realization that Ron had been cheating on her. Can Draco help her heal? Rated M for possibility of future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have two other stories going and I'm going to add a third to the mix, but hey, plot bunnies people! Ok so this is the prologue and I will also be posting Ch. 1 right after this as soon as I finish typing it! So please read and review for me! I love hearing from you guys and they keep me writing! So without further ado I present Malfoy's Don't Get Nervous (Prologue)**

_How the hell do all the saps do this? _Draco Malfoy thought sitting in a small pub waiting for his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to show up. Merlin, he was so nervous his hands were shaking. _Malfoy's don't get nervous, Malfoy's don't get nervous, _ran through his head like a record stuck on replay. He heard the door open and in walked his girlfriend, the most beautiful girl he had ever lain eyes on. She walked with purpose, three-and-a-half inch heels on her feet, and not once did she wobble or trip, not once.

Grace like a swan, fierce like a lion, bloody hell she was a sight to behold, little black dress barely ending right above her knees, the heels making her mile long legs seem a million miles long. His gaze traveled to her face, barely there makeup, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her gorgeous hair styled the way he loved it, down, flowing to the middle of her back in soft curls.

_You can do this, _he is telling himself even though at the moment he isn't so sure if he believes himself. She sits down and says something to him but her words escape him as he gets down on one knee and pulls the little black box he has been staring down the past couple of weeks out of his jacket pocket. He looks up into Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes that are starting to mist over and says, "Hermione I know we have had our ups and downs and I have loved you through them all. I don't know what I would do without you, hell before you I am not entirely sure how I survived. All I know is that you forgave my mistakes and loved me unconditionally. Hermione, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife so I can spend the rest of my life trying to prove myself worthy of the love you have so graciously chosen to bestow upon me?"

Hermione looks at him, tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks in trails as she shakily opens her mouth and says breathily, "Draco it would be my honor!"

He slips the ring onto her finger and the pub erupts in cheers and celebration but all Draco can see is Hermione. He pulls her to him and kisses her long, hard, and passionately. When he pulls away finally all he can do is stare into her eyes unbelieving of the fact that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, is engaged to him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince. It all seems so unlikely to him. The past year and a half seem impossible. Really though, ironically enough, he had Weasel to thank for all of it because if he hadn't cheated on Hermione causing her to owl Draco, for a reason he still didn't quite understand, then they wouldn't have become friends, started dating, or fallen in love.

_Ah, _he thinks, _all thanks to that one letter, here I am engaged to the love of my life and the most beautiful women in the world. All thanks to the fact that Hermione, in her exhaustion, rage, and sadness sent me:_

Malfoy,

I am starting to see that you may have been right about Ronald being a Weasel. Haha, good for you horrible for me.

Hermione


	2. Everything Is Wrong

**So as promised here is Ch. 1, I am really excited about this story. My friends have all told me it is good so I can't wait to see what my readers think. There is quite a bit of back in forth in this chapter so fair warning don't complain because I warned you! Please read and review. (Also all rights are to the beautiful J.K. Rowling the only things that are mine are the extra characters I think up and the plot line) **

_I hope Ron will appreciate this, it is our one year anniversary, _thought Hermione Granger as she walked down the street towards the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of one year. _Maybe this will make me feel like I did when we first got together, _Hermione thought. Things had been different when they first started dating, Hermione had felt star-struck. Now though, all it seemed like Ron was interested in was having sex. He just couldn't seem to get it through his head that she just wasn't ready. She finally arrived at the door to their apartment and unlocked it knowing Ron shouldn't be home for another couple of hours. She walked to their room and opened the door. She was suddenly greeted by the sight of Ron's pasty white as ass he went down on some bimbo and the noises they were making. "RON!" she screamed. He turned his head and fear grew in his eyes.

"Ron," a voice whined from beneath him, "Why'd you stop?"

Hermione recognized the voice immediately as Lavender Brown. She ran out of the room feeling hot tears pricking behind her eyes. Ron ran after her.

"How long," she asked him, knowing somehow that this time wasn't the first.

"Five months, you wouldn't satisfy me sexually, and I have needs," he says matter-of-factly as if that explained everything.

Shestared at him in shock before finding her voice again and saying, "Really Ronald? I know you have needs, believe me I of all people should know, but I thought you loved me more than that! I thought we had something bigger than the only reason we would be together was for sex, I guess I was wrong! Take that slag and get the hell out of my house!"

"This isn't just your home you know, I live here too and if you really loved me like you say you do then you would have slept with me," he replied.

Hermione turned on him whipping out her wand and pointed it at his neck threateningly while saying, "Yes Ronald, you live here that's it. The lease is in my name and I pay rent every month. If you loved _me_ then you would understand that sex means more to me than pleasure, but obviously you don't. Now I'm going to repeat myself just this once and if you don't listen I will hex your balls into oblivion, got it? Good. You will take that slag, all of your shit, and get the fuck out of my house in the next five minutes."

Five minutes later Hermione was alone in her apartment. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she was in the shower for some reason memories of Draco Malfoy calling Ron 'Weasel' came back to her. _Huh, _she thought, _funny that Malfoy was right all along and Ron really is a Weasel. _When she got out of the shower she felt the need to inform Malfoy of this for some reason. So she sat down at the desk in her room, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:

Malfoy,

I am starting to see that you may have been right about Ron being a Weasel. Haha, good for you, horrible for me.

Hermione

With that she went to her owl, Athena, and said, "Take this to Malfoy Manor girl, ok?" The owl looked at her and nipped her finger affectionately before flying gracefully out the window. Hermione lay down on her bed and waited on a response.

*Line Break*

At Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy was surprised by a large, majestic black bird tapping its beak on his window. He opened it and the owl flew in, landing on his desk, it dropped a letter onto his desk. He picked it up wondering who it was from. Opening the letter he recognized the flowing handwriting immediately as Hermione Grangers', the girl he had tormented endlessly throughout Hogwarts, thanks to ideas planted in his head by his coward of a father. When he read the two lines that were on the page the first thing he thought of was _I wonder what went wrong in paradise. _Then he started wondering why Granger had owled him of all people, why not She-Weasel. Going against all of his instincts and he grabbed some parchment, a quill, and ink he wrote back:

Granger,

What went wrong in paradise? Weasel expect you to act like his mother or something? On another note, why did you owl me?

Draco

With that he gave it to the beautiful owl on his desk and said, "Here, take this back to Granger for me would ya girl?" The owl cocked her head at him as if sizing him up before she took the letter in her beak and flew back the way she had come and with that, Draco waited.

*Line Break*

Hermione noticed Athena flying back and opened the window to let her in. The owl gave Hermione the note and settled onto her perch. Hermione read the note quickly and grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote her reply:

Malfoy,

I'm not exactly sure why I owled you…just thought it might make you chuckle to know you got the Weasel thing right. The problem is too much to put into a letter. How about we meet for lunch and I will tell you. That is if it isn't going to make you look bad being seen with a 'mudblood.' Owl me with a response if you want to. My owls name is Athena by the way

Hermione

And with that Athena flew back to Malfoy Manor.

This time Draco was expecting the tap on the window and opened it quickly. He took the response from the owl and read it. He visibly flinched when he read the word 'mudblood', he hated that word and hated that Granger had called herself that. He grabbed more parchment and his quill and wrote:

Granger,

Don't, under any circumstances, call yourself a mudblood, I am no better than you, or anyone else for that matter, in blood. I learned that a while ago. Sure, I will meet you for lunch, tomorrow 12 at the Leaky Cauldron we can meet then I will take you where we will really eat.

Draco

"Here you go Athena, thanks," he said to the owl before she flew off through his open window.

*Line Break*

Hermione took the letter from her owl and read it three times before she finally believed what she was looking at. _Ok then, _she thought, _I am going to eat lunch with Draco Malfoy tomorrow nothing new. _Then she changed, settled into bed, and slept.

She woke up the next morning at 10, showered, and started looking for something to wear. Finally she settled on a green sundress with silver trim since it was June and was starting to heat up. By the time she was done it was 11:30, so she grabbed a book, her wand, and keys and headed to the Leaky Cauldron so she could read before she met Draco.

When she arrived she saw that Malfoy was already there. She went over and sat down with him.

"So Malfoy, you want to tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked him.

Draco smirked and said, "Nope, come on." Draco stood and Hermione followed as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to the closest apparition point.

"Come here then I won't bite, promise," he said, "It's going to have to be side-along because you don't know where we are going."

Hermione walked to him and he put his arm around her waist. She looked into his eyes that were a molten silver and as she felt the familiar tug in her navel she thought, _why is it that everything is wrong but this just feels right?_


	3. Starting Over

**A/N: Yes I know I am a horrible writer, I have been away from this story and really all of m stories for so long. I can explain though, try having four different honors classes, managing softball, breaking up with your boyfriend, feeling like a class A bitch, and you might be where I am now. Yeah it's been a horrible couple of months. But I have the second chapter of this and I am finally typing it. So without further ado here is Ch. 2 Starting Over.**

They arrived at an adorable café in Paris. Hermione was still in a daze form Draco's star that she stumbled when they landed and Draco caught her, pulling her closer and tighter to him than before. Hermione looked at him in confusion before they both realized what had happened and Draco dropped his arm and Hermione quickly stepped away from him. Femir la buche, _what the hell does that mean, _she thought. Observing the quaint café they were currently standing in front of.

"Shut up, that's the name, yeah, it's kind of odd, but the food here is really good," Draco said seeing the look of confusion on Hermione's face as she tried to work out the translation.

"Well…um…ok then," Hermione replied, "Are we going to go in then?"

"I thought we could sit outside and eat so no one would interrupt us or try to listen in," he said.

"Oh ok…could you maybe order for me? I never learned French, if you need a Spanish translator I'm your girl, French though, I never found a reason to learn it, so I just didn't," Hermione said.

"Sure, give me a couple minutes, I'll be right back," with that Draco left to get them food.

Five minutes later they were sitting at a small table outside the café in the warm mid-June afternoon. They sat awkwardly eating until Draco finally broke the silence, "You're wearing Slytherin colors," he commented.

Hermione stared at him in confusion for a second before realizing he was talking about her dress. "Um…yeah, it's one of my favorites, never realized it was Slytherin colors, maybe that's why Ronal hated it so much. My favorite color is green, that's why I liked it so much," She replied.

"Ah, the Weasel, the entire reason we are speaking. So tell me, what did he do to cause this?" Draco asked.

"Well, yesterday was our one year anniversary dating and all he has wanted for the past three months is sex but I just wasn't ready. So I figured I would leave work early to make his favorite dinner to apologize for working late the past couple of weeks. So I get into our apartment, it's quiet, Ron isn't supposed to be home for another three hours. I go into our bedroom and that is when ii finally hear them, at least they had the decency to put a _Silencio _up. I yelled his name, he turned and looked at me and the slag underneath him whined and I immediately I knew it was Lavender fucking Brown. He didn't even have the decency to cheat on me with someone I don't even know. No he had to pick the bitch from school! In sixth year I cried over him, now I'm not sure why I did, because now that I'm looking at it, he was, in no way, worth it!" with that Hermione sat there quietly steaming because as she had been recounting the events to Draco she had been reliving them.

"Wow, I always thought he was a Weasel but to do that…wow. I've never done that, I mean sure I've slept with my fairs hare, but never while I was dating another girl. I may not be the nicest guy on the planet but I've never broken up with a girl because she wouldn't have sex with me or cheated on one for that reason either," Draco said.

An old lady passing by heard the conversation and interjected, "

Il ya un nom pour un homme comme ça. Il est bâtard!" With that she hobbled away feeling pleased with herself.

Hermione looked at the old lady in confusion as she walked away. "She said that there is a name for a man like that, it is bastard," Draco said chuckling in amusement.

"Well she's not wrong there, he is a bastard," Hermione replied.

Draco looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her funny and said, "What?"

"What is it," she asked," You look as if you want to say something."

Draco contemplated her words before finally saying, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione asked, now the one who felt confused.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I was a dick to you when we were at Hogwarts. Sorry for calling you a mudblood all those times. Sorry that I was a coward and didn't try and help you when my bitch of an aunt did this to you," he says. Feeling her flinch and shudder when he touches the scar on her arm. For reasons far different from what he believed. He released her thinking she was repulsed by him, while her arm remained in the center of the table. She stared at the scar in wonder, because where Draco had been touching her she saw a shimmer under her skin, then it disappeared. Hermione had read about this occurring with one species and only in one instance: where a Veela's mate had/was injured, whenever the Veela touched the injury on his/her mate, the skin would shimmer as it healed.

"Draco…" Hermione ventured cautiously, "Do you happen to be a Veela?"

_Why is she asking this, _Draco wondered, _she can't have figured it out yet could she? I hadn't thought the pheromones would have gotten strong yet. Fuck! She might think that the only reason I asked her here is because she is my mate, not just because she is beautiful, interesting, intelligent, and I honestly care about what the Weasel had done to cause her to owl me._

"Yes," Draco replied hesitantly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you touching my scar caused a reaction that I've only read about happening with Veela and their mates," Hermione said. _I wonder…, _she thought before saying, "Have you by chance had your Calling Dream yet?"

Draco started at her in disbelief at the fact that Hermione knew so much about Veela's. Then he was over the shock, remembering that he was talking to Hermione Granger.

"Yes, I have, last month actually," he looked her in the eyes before saying, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…" Hermione mumbled the rest under her breath. Knowing that he knew she was his mate was probably the only reason he was here. She knew that if Veela's weren't accepted and didn't mate within their first year as full Veela's, they would die. "AreyoujustherebecauseIamyourmateandifyoudon'tmatewithmeyou'lldiebecauseIthoughtweweregoingtostartoverandtrytobefriendsandmaybeseewhathappenedbutnowIjustthinkyou'reherebecuaseI'myourmateb-," she stopped because Draco had slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at him questioningly.

"How about we go to your apartment and discuss this, because what I'm going to tell you, I don't want anyone else to hear. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, Draco slowly took his hand off of her mouth. The both stood and Draco walked to Hermione putting his arms around her and pulling her to him. She looked into his eyes before they both disappeared with a resounding CRACK!

As soon as Hermione's feet hit her apartment floor she stepped back and looked at Draco waiting for an explanation.

"Look, before you yell at me I need to tell you something," Draco said.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I accepted your invitation because I want to get to know you as a person. The beautiful, intelligent, interesting person, not just my mate. I wouldn't have contacted you for another month or two, and if you hadn't been comfortable with me, I would have waited for you to be ready. I don't want you to just be my mate, I want us to be best friends, who know every little detail about the other person. I want to be so caught up in thinking about you because I want to be thinking about you that I put salt in my coffee in the morning. I want to be the person that you design a special smile for that I am only awarded with. I want to know _where_ to touch you, _how _to touch you, to know every reaction your body will have no matter where I touch it. I wanted to apologize without you thinking I had to, because I actually wanted to. I know what I called you was wrong and everything I did to you was wrong. Our blood is the same, I know because when Bellatrix used her knife on your arm it looked exactly like mine when she did it to me later, because I refused to kill an old muggle-born wizard," Draco said, holding his arm out for her to look at, it read "_Mudblood lover." _"Yes, my veela is lusting after you, I am a little bit too. Most importantly though…I want to love you and know you as a person. If you don't ever want to see me again, tell me right now and I will walk away."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Draco. What you went through, I want to be here for you and I will. I will let you in and eventually become your mate, for now though I accept my place as your mate and your Veela. Thank you for telling me this, I know this won't be easy what with your family and my friends, but I promise, we will get through this together."

Draco watched as silent tears rolled down her cheeks before pulling her into him, holding her tight and trying to comfort her. While his Veela was purring at the satisfaction of acceptance.

Kissing the top of her head Draco said quietly, "Well Hermione Granger, I do believe that this is going to work out, one way or another."

"Of course it is," Hermione replied, "Because we are starting over."

**A/N: This was a really long chapter, for me at least, and it cut into my reading of fanfiction so I hope you all appreciate it enough to comment/favorite, even follow if you thought it was good enough. I promise when summer comes I will update a little more often but with school still in I'm sorry but you will be getting the same spotty updates like this one. But I love my readers even if you guys don't comment too often. But this is my apology chapter I love you all. MWAH!  
>~Dracosshipper<strong>


	4. We'll Get Through This

**A/N: Hey everyone I still live! I have finished my sophomore year in High School with 2 B's and 5 A's, quite proud of this. It's my summer now and I should be updating more often but I will have a week in July that I definitely won't be able to update. I love all of you, thank you for sticking with me through all of this! My other stories I should get an update on soon but my New Beginnings one might take longer because I'm taking a hard look at it trying to figure out where I want to go with it. **

**Oops I'm rambling, sorry! Here is the next chapter of Malfoy's Don't Get Nervous: We'll Get Through This. By the way, the whole "M" rating comes into play here which is one of the reasons this took longer to update, it was a harder chapter to write. Abuse, not smut.**

After that Hermione and Draco talked for hours after that, recounting tales at Hogwarts, and what their lives were like now. Much to their surprise they were both healers but they worked in completely different sectors of St. Mungos. Around midnight Draco decided he should probably go home.

"Well, um, goodnight Hermione," he said standing in her doorway awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes before sayings, "Well Draco, you're certainly being a cowardly dragon. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" **(Kudos to anyone who knows this song.)**

He smirked and took her in his arms leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Hermione pressed herself into Draco, feeling an overwhelming need to be as close to him as possible. He drew away quickly at this, not wanting his Veela instincts to take over.

"Oh no Hermione, we are going to do this right," Draco said with a smirk before stepping out of her apartment and apparating away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shut the door, walked into her bathroom in her bedroom, and turned on the shower.

Ron then entered knowing that she didn't have her wand anywhere near her while in the shower. **(Don't ask how he knew she was in the shower, I have no idea what my muse was thinking.) **He went into the bathroom stealthily and grabbed her roughly placing a silencing charm on her wandlessly before saying, "Bitch, should have reset the wards. I'm going to make you pay for denying me what has been mine for the past two years, when we were dating, and the years before that when we weren't! You denied me sex and now you are going to pay!"

He slammed Hermione onto the bed and place a sticking charm on her to hold her there. He then grabbed roughly at her breasts gripping them so tightly Hermione was seeing stars. Ron leaned down to try and force a kiss out of her but she bit him instead. This resulted in a slap so hard Hermione almost blacked out from the pain. He then climbed off of her and stripped. He stood over her holding his fully erect penis in his hand.

"All those times you tried to suck up to me after leaving me home alone. Well suck on this!" Ron said before shoving his dick into her mouth, holding her jaws open to be sure she wouldn't bite down.

The sticking charm loosened enough that Hermione was able to elbows Ron in the stomach, causing him to jerk himself out of her mouth allowing her to breath.

"You wanna be rough, huh slut? Is that what you did when you fucked Malfoy before he left? Yeah, I know he was here. You probably let him fuck you rough, so that's what I'm going to do now!" Ron said glaring down at her with rage.

He then proceeded to slap her face again. Coming close to blacking out Hermione used the last of her energy to break the silencing charm to say hoarsely, "You will never get away with this you bastard." Then Ron forced himself into her and the pain of that caused Hermione to lose consciousness.

OOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an equally unfamiliar room. As she was looking around the room she noticed a lot of Slytherin Green and Quidditch posters. Then her eyes landed on another Slytherin item seated to the right of her bed, with a very familiar head of white blonde hair.

"Draco," Hermione whispered meekly.

He stirred slightly then stilled once again.

"Draco," Hermione said again, this time louder and with more confidence.

This caused Draco to lazily open one eye with a look of bliss on his face. Glancing around to see who had woken him. When he realized it had been Hermione he jumped up, his look of bliss instantaneously turning to one of alarm.

"What is it? Does something hurt? Who did this?" He asked quickly, his voiced concern ringing clearly in Hermione's ears.

"I was just wondering why I'm here. I will tell you who did this after you explain what happened to end with me here," Hermione replied.

"Well, I got home and had a funny sensation in my stomach but passed it off as nerves. Later last night it was stronger and I realized I had left my cell at your place. So I called and called but you didn't answer. I rushed to your apartment and found you naked and bleeding on your bed. That was when I realized what that funny feeling had been. I brought you back here and had my family's healer check you over. He said you had been brutally beaten and raped. Hermione who did this and why?"

Hermione didn't move or make a sound, she sat there still as a statue, reliving the events of last night when she was still conscious. Not believing it hadn't been a dream. It had all seemed to be events from an alternate universe, but Draco had just proven to her it was real.

"Hermione, love?" Draco said quietly but closer to her.

Hermione turned to him with her silent tears and Draco quickly moved to the bed and held her in his arms.

"You can tell me, love. It's alright," Draco said soothingly as he held her close and wiped away her tears.

"It was Ron," Hermione started and felt Draco stiffen at the mention of her ex's name. "He came in right after you left. I had meant to change the wards but I forgot. I was in the shower when he grabbed me. I struggled but he had already silenced me then shoved me onto my bed and held me there with a sticking charm." Hermione's voice started gaining confidence as she spoke, even though her voice still had a noticeable tremble. "I couldn't move or speak and I felt so helpless and weak. He said he was going to take what had been his since we were officially dating and even before then. He groped me, slapped me after forcing himself down my throat. When he finally forced himself into me I was in so much pain that the last bit pushed me over the edge into unconsciousness. I don't really remember anything after that until now."

When Hermione had finished she noticed Draco shaking in silent rage. She turned to see him and was struck with fear at the apparent fury on his face. His eyes met hers and she jumped away from the look he had on his face. When Draco realized what had happened his expression instantly softened as he pulled Hermione closer to him. She quickly sank back into his embrace, thankful for his strong arms making her feel safer than she ever had when Ron had held her.

Draco chuckled softly in Hermione's ear and said, "I'm happy you feel that way about me holding you because I'm quite enjoying you wrapped in my arms so close to me."  
>Hermione blushed slightly, "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"<p>

"Oh, love, I thought you knew everything there is to know about anything. Surely you know the answer to your own question," Draco replied.

Hermione thought silently for a minute about all she knew about Veela and their abilities. "Oh! All Veela can hear his/her mate's thoughts so that they know their mate is always comfortable and not in danger…." She trailed off as she thought about the night before. "Wait…why couldn't you hear my thoughts last night though? Were you just feeling feelings now? Better yet, I know Veela and their mates can communicate telepathically, so why couldn't you have just done that last night?"

Draco smirked at Hermione knowing he had drawn out her logical side. So he decided to show her instead of trying to explain what had occurred last night. He pushed his mind out to meet with hers so they could communicate, but instead met a barrier. He brushed up against the barrier as if to say, "It's okay, you can let me in." Tentatively Hermione lowered her walls and suddenly, he was in.

_Hear me now, love? _Draco asked

Hermione jerked in surprise at hearing his voice in her head but responded. _So we couldn't communicate because I had my walls up. Just then you could pretty much hear my thoughts because I relaxed and let my walls down slightly which was how my thought about you holding me slipped out. I'll have to figure out a way to keep my walls up but allow you in._

Withdrawing from Hermione's mind Draco realized there was a very pressing aspect of their relationship he had yet to discuss with her.

"Hermione, love, there is something I haven't told you yet. It concerns my family and-" Draco stopped when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," He said.

The door opened slowly to reveal the one and only Narcissa Malfoy.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUU what shall happen next? And what did Draco want to talk to Hermione about? Hmmmm, you will just have to wait and see! Please review, follow, or favorite, or ya know all of the above! I love you all! Mwah! **


End file.
